


Tasty New Candy

by SluttyPamian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu tickling bout leads to some 'sweet' love between Gaius and Robin one peaceful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty New Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a really old fanfic I had posted on a different site like... 2 years ago? One of my earlier smut attempts so I'm sure it's going to be fairly lame.

The night air was cool and relaxing as Robin went for a leisurely walk on the outskirts of the camp. The silence was calming, and with each step Robin took a deep breath and had a smile on her face. She walked calmly, not paying attention to her surroundings. She had no idea anyone else was nearby until she felt someone poke her playfully in the ribs.

"Well Bubbles, you seem in a good mood tonight."

Robin jumped slightly, and turned to glare at the one who poked her.

"Gaius! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't poke me." 

Robin dropped her smile and picked up a scolding frown.

"Oh lighten up, no harm done." 

Gaius flashed his signature lopsided smile, the one that reminded Robin of an excited puppy. 

"Are you saying you're the only one allowed to poke people? I know about the little game you and Lon'qu play."

Robin's face flushed.

"It's a training exercise, nothing more."

Gaius chuckled. 

"Sure Bubbles. Whatever you say."

He tried to get close to Robin and poke her again.

"Oy, stahp!" 

Robin tried to fend off Gaius's awkward attack, however her laughter forced her to use one hand to muffle the sound. Soon, Gaius had her backed against a tree and was furiously tickling her. 

"Ha-ha-ha...S-s-sssstahp! Please!"

Gaius grinned and spared Robin further torture. She tried to regain her breath and stand straight. 

"Child..." She growled. 

Gaius got close again, and Robin thought for sure he was going to tickle her again. Instead he just stared into Robin's eyes. 

"You need to loosen up a little bit. No wonder you're still single."

Robin blushed slightly. "Th-that's not why..."

Gaius moved even closer, leaning his body against Robin's. 

"You're almost as uptight as Miriel. Most guys see that as a turn-off."

Robin was vaguely aware that Gaius was tugging lightly on the hem of her shirt.

"Do you?" She asked. 

Gaius smiled. 

"Don't change the subject. Why are you single? I know for a fact Stahl finds you appealing... And Henry, Vaike... Virion, although no surprise there..." 

Robin could feel one of Gaius' hands moving along the contour of her back, against her skin. 

_'How did he get under my shirt?'_ She wondered idly.

"Anyone you like?" 

Now both of Gaius' hands were slowly tracing invisible patterns on Robin's arms. 

"Umm..." 

She felt her heart beating, and thought that all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. The face that Gaius was now tenderly caressing.

"What's your opinion about me?" 

Robin looked away. 

"You're... Alright." 

Gaius looked dejected.

"Just 'alright'?" 

The hands caressing Robin's face moved down, gliding slowly down her body to rest on her hips. Robin licked her lips nervously and focused her eyes on Gaius. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Robin's in a tender kiss. He was pleased when Robin pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced in a passionate twist that left both Robin and Gaius slightly out of breath. 

"Well now, this is a pleasant turn of events..." 

Gaius leaned in for another kiss, but Robin stopped him.

"We should go somewhere private." 

Gaius nodded and lead her back to his tent. The two had scarcely made it past the flap when Gaius expertly slipped Robin's coat from her shoulders, leaving her in a thin and revealing shirt.

"I forgot you were so skilled with your hands." Robin joked, nervousness creeping into her voice. 

"I can show you just how good I am if you want..."

He was standing right behind Robin, his breath ghosting across the back of her neck. Robin shivered in anticipation and unconsciously squeezed her legs together, something that Gaius did not miss.

"Getting eager?" 

He teased. He guided Robin over to a small desk and turned her around. Gaius had shed his own cloak and shirt and his pants were halfway undone. He gestured for Robin to sit on the desk with a smile. She was confused but did as she was asked. Gaius smiled and began to undo Robin's pants, but his smile faltered and he looked at her with concern. 

"So... Do you remember if you've ever..?"

Robin looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know..." 

She ruffled Gaius' hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be gentle." 

Gaius chuckled. "Always looking out for others..."

He resumed his previous endeavors of removing Robin's pants and tossed them, along with her boots, aside. Robin blushed and shyly covered herself, but Gaius smiled and moved her hands away.

"Don't worry, you'll like the next bit."

Gaius began to rub Robin through her underwear. She sighed and tilted her head back with a smile. 

"Do you want more?"

Robin nodded. Gaius pulled off Robin's underwear and dipped his head between her legs. She groaned in pleasure as she felt Gaius' tongue begin to teasingly caress her womanhood.

"Gods yes..."

Gaius switched from teasing caresses to determined licks, paying special attention to Robin's swollen clit. Robin absentmindedly ran a hand through his orange locks, pulling slightly. Robin was certain she'd never experienced anything like what Gaius was doing before, because each time she felt his tongue pass over her, a jolt of intense pleasure coursed through her slender body.

"Gaius..." 

The hand in Gaius' hair tightened its grip, but if it brought any pain to the thief he made no complaint. Robin's breath came in ragged pants and before long she was brought to her release. Gaius continued to lap at her womanhood until Robin's orgasm ended, savouring her taste. 

"My new favourite candy..." She heard him murmur.

Robin blushed slightly hearing him refer to her as candy, but coming from him it wasn't all that much of a shock. 

"That was amazing." She told him. 

Gaius chuckled and trailed light kisses along her inner thigh. 

"That was just foreplay, Bubbles. The real deal is even better." 

Gaius lifted Robin from the desk and carried her over to his bedroll. He staggered slightly, unaccustomed to the weight of another person in his arms. He gently laid Robin down and trailed his hands across her body, briefly massaging her breasts and continuing down to remove her shirt. Nervousness returned to Robin and she placed a hand against Gaius' face seeking reassurance.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm not gonna do anything you're not ready for."

Robin nodded and allowed Gaius to pull her close for a deep kiss. A faint taste of something unknown lingered on Gaius' tongue, which Robin assumed was her own taste. 

"Like candy..." She murmured, earning a chuckle from Gaius. 

He slipped off his pants and underwear and laid atop Robin, not putting his full weight on her, but enough she could feel him. He carefully lined himself up to her core, the tip of his member resting against her folds. 

"This next part might be..." 

Gaius paused searching for the right words.

"Uncomfortable, if you're a virgin. Do you want to go through with this?"

His words were accompanied by a tender caress and concerned smile. Robin smiled herself  
and nodded. Gaius slowly entered Robin, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. He was almost fully in when he felt a slight resistance and paused. 

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked. 

Gaius shook his head. 

"This is gonna hurt a little bit, but it'll go away soon." 

He pushed past the barrier and waited for Robin to tell him to continue. She bit her lip and whimpered, scrunching her eyes shut waiting for the pain to pass. Gaius trailed light kisses from Robin's cheekbone to around the corner of her jaw hoping to distract her. 

"I'm sorry Bubbles." He whispered between kisses. 

Soon Robin felt the pain pass and nodded for Gaius to continue. He moved slow at first, letting her grow accustomed to the feel of him inside her and gradually increased his pace. She was soon sighing and moaning in pleasure, the sound encouraging Gaius to thrust deeper into her. 

"I'm close..." She murmured. 

Robin placed her hands on Gaius' shoulders and arched her back. Gaius felt her walls contract around him, squeezing him as he continued to thrust into her through her orgasm. Robin gripped his shoulders tightly on moaned his name, not caring if anyone could hear them. Gaius came soon after Robin and slowly withdrew from her. He lay alongside her, nuzzling her neck and nipping it playfully.

“Gaius... Can I stay with you?” Robin murmured.

“Of course Bubbles.”

He wrapped his arms around Robin and drew her into a passionate kiss. She nuzzled against him and hummed contentedly. She slowly drifted off to sleep, cradled against his chest. The last thing she remembered before completely falling asleep was Gaius whispering one final ‘I love you.’


End file.
